Black wings pure heart
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Sarah isn't like other angels, she is a fallen angel, cast out of Heaven for a crime she didn't commit. Forced to help child killing demons, she is stuck. That is until she met Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. Eventual OcxSebastian. (Don't hate me)
1. Chapter 1

**Black wings, pure heart...**

_I stood alone in front of every angel and pure soul in Heaven. I could see my former friends and classmates glaring at me from the stands. I spotted Ash too, only he refused to meet my gaze, but I could tell what he was feeling. Guilt. He felt guilty for what was happening, and I think that he knew what was going to happen to me, before I did. I could feel rage burning inside of me as I looked forward. _

_ "Sarah Hart, you are accused of the murder of your fellow angel, Juliana Gold. How do you plead?"_

_ "Not guilty!" I snapped without a second thought. She had been a close friend of my, one of my only friends. I knew already who was responsible for her death. I glared at him from where I was standing, Victor. The bastard had a bruised ego thanks to me and wanted revenge. _

_ "Well, we will hear your case, Miss Hart." I inhaled deeply before speaking._

_ "Juliana or 'Jewels' as I called her was one of my dearest friends. I had no ill intent towards her. I swear on God's name that I did not kill her." The judge grunted._

_ "Mr Victor, your case." Victor stood and paced in front of me with his hands behind his back. _

_ "You called her by a nickname? 'Jewels'?" _

_ "Yes, what of it?"_

_ "Well, I just think that it is rather odd how you called the victim a nickname and yet, you murdered her in cold-blood." I growled._

_ "But I didn't!" I snapped and Victor just brushed me off._

_ "You two were training to be Knights, correct?" I nodded, biting my tongue. He grunted._

_ "And I take it you were both very talented?"_

_ "Yes, we were both good with a sword." Victor turned to the judge with a smirk on his face._

_ "Your honor, I believe that this woman," He pointed at me._

_ "Is guilty of the murder of Juliana Gold."_

_ "But I didn't!" I snapped again and the courtroom exploded in an uproar. I glanced back to see Ash trying to get passed the crowd. _

_ "Order! Order!" The judge yelled and the room began to quiet down again. _

_ "Now where is your evidence, Mr Victor?" A cruel smirk curled his lips. _

_ "Well, I have the fact that this woman's name was found next to the body, written in the victim's blood. Also," Victor snapped his fingers and a blade that was covered in blood appeared in his hand._

_ "This is Juliana's blade, as you can see it is covered in the victim's blood. It was discovered in Miss Hart's closet." I bowed my head, an uncomfortable lump forming in my throat. How was I supposed to fight against that?_

* * *

My dream was cut short when I got slapped awake. I sat up, rubbing my cheek and glaring at the man that had hit me.

"Good, you're up angel." He smirked. His eyes were green with flecks of gold and his hair was long and black like the night.

"Jerk, why did you hit me?"

"You weren't waking up." He said in an innocent voice and I scowled.

"I hate you." I muttered and he chuckled, patting my messy hair.

"I know you do. Come on! The others will not be pleased if you're late again." I sighed.

"Fine, get out so I can change." The demon grinned and slipped out of the tent. I sighed again, touching the side of my head.

"Damn demon, I hate him so much." I muttered. With a groan, I got up and put on the widow's black dress that I was forced to wear everyday since they had found me broken. I looked at myself in the cracked mirror and sighed. The woman in the mirror was different from before. No more white as fallen snow. I ran my pale fingers through my long tangled hair. It seemed so strange seeing myself with raven black hair. I tied my hair back in a high ponytail with a single dark blue ribbon and walked out.

* * *

Me: Hi! So this my first Black Butler story. This is Oc centered, I swear that you will like my Oc! :D Please be nice when you review, I've only seen the anime so I'm going off of that. Hopefully I don't make too many people mad. :/ Anyways, I only own my characters. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi! I'm back, anyways, this is the second chapter and now you actually see what Sarah does for the demons. The song is Come little Children by Katethegreat19 and support her and her awesome!

Sarah: Thanks to Blood thirsty Angle for reviewing.

Me: Yep! Happy reading!

* * *

I sighed to myself as I stood in the clearing like I always did. I knew that the locals were becoming afraid and I didn't blame them. Their children were disappearing after all. I took a deep breath and began to sing like I always did, knowing full well that the trio of demons that I was helping were watching from afar.

**"Come little children, I'll take thee away.**

** Into a land of enchantment.**

** Come little children, the time's come to play.**

** Here in my garden of shadows..."** My voice echoed through the forest as I sang the hypnotic spell. It occurred to me that what the people of the village were saying was true. I was becoming known as 'The Black Witch'. Stealing children away by using my voice. If only they knew what was really happening, who was really pulling my strings.

** "Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way.**

** Through all the pain and the sorrows.**

** Weep not poor children, for life is this way.**

** Murdering beauty and passions." **Forms began to move at a slow walking pace through the forest and I knew that it was working. Five children, four young girls and a boy came walking from the forest in a trance. I swallowed before singing the next lines.

** "Hush now dear children, it must be this way.**

** To weary of life and deceptions.**

** Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away. **

** Into the calm and the quiet..."** Then I heard running footsteps. I looked to see a young boy, dressed as a noble with a tall black haired man behind him. The boy had an eye patch over his right eye and his visible eye was deep blue. His companion, however was a different story. Clad head to his feet in black, I could tell that he was the boy's butler. His hair was black like my wings and his eyes... His eyes were a rare burgundy, more red then brown. The hair on the back of my neck prickled in his presence and I knew that man was not human. I knew at that moment he was a demon. On an impulse, I outstretched my wings and saw that the man's eyes widened in surprise.

** "Come little children, I'll take thee away.**

** Into a land of enchantment...**

** Come little children, the time's come to play."** The children flocked closer to me and I pulled them in with my wings as I sang the last verse.

** "Here in my garden of shadows..."** With that, I summoned a curtain of black feathers to hide myself and the children from the eyes of the pair of males. I breathed once I was safely away. I looked up to see that the three demons were clapping for me. Two males and a female. The one that had slapped me to wake me up was standing on a low branch of a tree with a broad smirk on his face.

"Well done, angel." I frowned and watched as the demoness drew the children away from me. The second male came down from the higher part of a tree and stopped behind me. I went rigid as he ran his finger up my spine. He chuckled at my reaction.

"Oh, you are so fun to tease." I closed my eyes.

"Bastard." I growled through clenched teeth and he chuckled again.

"Now now, my dear, a lady like you shouldn't curse like that." I gave a snort.

"Whatever." He walked in a circle around me, like a predator does.

"I trust that everything went according to plan?" I nodded. The other one snorted.

"I won't say that."

"Why?" The other male shrugged without a care.

"It seems that we've attracted the Phantomhive." I cried out when I was slapped and sent to the ground. I held my cheek as it burned.

"You idiot girl, you were in the presence of the Dark Crow." I just bit my tongue. I couldn't help but think that I heard fear in his voice. He was afraid of this 'Dark Crow'. He lifted his hand to hit me again and I flinched away, only his hand never fell on me. I looked up to see that he was frozen with a cruel smirk on his face. One that reminded me of Victor's smirk.

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage." He knelt and lifted my chin, making my eyes meet his.

"When you see them again, I command that you fight them. Kill the boy at all costs." I swallowed and nodded. I didn't have a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello! Happy new year! I only own Sarah and my Ocs. That's all I have to say. Happy reading! And thanks to everyone that reviewed thus far. ^^

* * *

Sebastian was surprised to see that a fallen angel was behind the kidnappings. Fallen angels were rare. The demon couldn't help but wonder why a fallen angel was here.

"Sebastian." He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ciel called his name.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What do you know about fallen angels?" He asked and the demon smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you very much, young master. Fallen angels are very rare and often keep to themselves." Ciel scowled.

"Therefore, it is odd for a fallen angel to be here." Sebastian merely nodded. Ciel grunted.

"Perhaps we should speak with her."

* * *

As I walked out into the grove again, I knew that this time was going to be different. I deeply inhaled and started to sing.

**"Come little children, I'll take thee away.**

** Into an land of enchantment. **

** Come little children, the time's come to play.**

** Here in my garden of shadows."** This time, no smaller forms came from the forest. I swallowed, knowing what would happen if I didn't have a child come to me.

**"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way.**

** Through all the pain and the sorrows.**

** Weep not poor children, for life is this way.**

** Murdering beauty and passions." **I had opened my wings as the wind howled. It tugged at my long ponytail and black feathers. There was still not a child that came to me and I swallowed again.

** "Hush now dear children, it must be this way.**

** To weary of life and deceptions.**

** Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet..."** I froze when the boy and the man emerged. My voice just caught in my throat and I glanced around.

"You're not supposed to be here. Leave, it's dangerous." The boy frowned.

"And why is that?" I glanced around uneasy. I knew that the three demons were watching from afar but I didn't know how far away they were.

"The demons that I am helping, they have ordered me to kill you the next time I saw you." The man stepped forward, in front of the boy.

"I take it you have no say in it." I shook my head.

"No, and here is why." I pushed back the sleeve of my left arm and displayed the crimson pentagram that was in my skin. The demon looked surprised at the sight of it.

"A blood binding." He breathed.

"What is a blood binding?" The boy asked and I lowered my hand.

"A blood binding is a very powerful ritual that only a demon can perform. The demon uses its own blood to bind either an object or a person to them. If a person is bond to them, they can't escape."

"Right you are, angel." I stiffened and looked to see the three demons stepped from the forest. The leader glared at me.

"I had hoped that you would carry out your orders like a good little angel." I smirked.

"I'm not an angel, remember?" The leader slapped me for that. The boy looked shocked and angry that he had backhanded me, but I didn't flinch.

"Even if you are not an angel, you're still bond to me." He smirked and I swallowed, knowing what was coming.

"Sarah, kill them. That's an order." I gritted my teeth as I felt my body move to follow the order. My wings opened and I flew up.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as I launched a volley of black feathers at the man and the child. The man took the boy and leapt out of the way just as the feathers pieced where they had been standing. The man placed the boy in a nearby tree and the boy ripped off the eye patch.

"Sebastian! Protect me at all costs!" He ordered. Sebastian nodded and launched knives and forks at me. I dodged and skidded across the ground. My eyes darted over to see that the three demons were smirking. I drew another feather and stared at it as it sat between my fingers. Was this my fate? Was I supposed to end up like this? I felt different. I decided that I had been trapped and working as a puppet for too long.

"Sarah! Fight! Why aren't you listening?!" The leader demon was yelling at me. The next thing I know, I was attacking the demons rather then Sebastian. When the dust cleared, I saw that the leader was standing alone. The female and the other male were dead and laying still on the ground. I could see fear in his eyes.

"S-Sarah..." Then everything went black.

* * *

Sebastian watched with a mixture of interest and confusion. The fallen angel was disobeying her orders. Was she searching for a death wish? No one breaks a blood binding without a price to pay. That was when he noted the red stream coming from the arm that bore the mark.

"It's over. I'm no one's slave." The demon screamed as she let loose a shower of feathers that ripped the demon's body to ribbons. The fallen angel, or Sarah as he had called her stared and fainted, falling back on the ground. Sebastian moved closer and lifted her sleeve to find that the mark was coming undone.

'Amazing, she broke the blood binding and set herself free.' Ciel dropped down from the tree and walked over.

"Well my lord, now what will we do? We found who was behind the kidnappings but it seems that this one took the liberty of destroying her employers for us." Ciel looked down at the still fallen angel's body. She had been keen on making sure that they escaped safely. She even apologized for fighting.

"We'll take her back with us. She can work at the manor." Sebastian felt hesitant having an angel in his presence but he remained quiet as he picked up the girl and followed Ciel back to the carriage that was waiting for them.


End file.
